


Sarah's Sudden Smile

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Sarah Croydon forgot about the superstitious Salem townspeople as she walked by Charles Croydon.





	Sarah's Sudden Smile

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Sarah Croydon forgot about the superstitious Salem townspeople as she walked by Charles Croydon. She watched as he turned to them occasionally. Frowning. The townspeople never knew about the vampires. Sarah and Charles were safe from them. She smiled before fangs were revealed. She was confused after his eyes widened.

 

THE END


End file.
